What are we, really?
by StarrySkies27
Summary: This is a friendship fic featuring Rikkaidai in Yukimura Seiichi's POV.


What are we, really?

A/N: Hello, everyone! I just went and downloaded Yukimura Seiichi-kun's Prologue album. Waah..! It was so… heart-wrenching and heartwarming and it was so Seiichi. Just hearing his voice… inspired me. I am not very sure if this will be humor or angst, since I am going to let my hand go wild. Kudos to Rikkai and Seiichi!

Note: This will be in the time frame of NPOT. So, spoiler alert, I guess..?

Disclaimer: I don't own POT. I would like to go on and ramble about what I will do, but… I really am not in the mood. So… I don't own POT.

Yukimura sat down, looking at the shiny U-17 no. 11 badge on his palm. This one he got from the one, who underestimated him, blindfolded himself in his arrogance. Who was he again…? Yukimura shook his head, he does not need to remember arrogant people who lost in the end.

Yukimura looked back, and saw the other middle schoolers, the others who arrive with him, those who were talented enough to beat the U-17 first stringers. A dawn of amused smile slightly crept on his pretty face, these middle schoolers, they aren't from Rikkai. They were talented, amusing as well, but they… just don't have the Rikkaidai quality he and his teammates have possessed.

Yukimura looked at the Rikkaidai members at the bleachers, those with him. He looked at them, pride surging and emanating. His teammates, the ones he have helped train, his regulars, none of them have backed out, none of them were dropped. He let his gaze dropped on them, one by one.

The first one his gaze dropped on was Sanada, Sanada Genichirou. Sanada, the Emperor of Rikkaidai, the one who held the reign while Yukimura himself was sick, one of the Three Demons. Sanada, his friend since he was four, his ever loyal vice captain, his friend. He looked at him, eyes soft, he remembered their latest match. A bitter smile passed on his lips, he never meant to utterly massacre him, but the circumstances were tough. Well, he was at the very least, relieved. At the very least, Sanada came back, and there were no sugar coating his upgrade. He could only feel the relief as well as… something else, something platonic yet unfamiliar. Well, he can only speculate.

His second gaze dropped on Yanagi Renji. Renji, another part of the Three Demons, the Professor, the Master. Renji, he was another one of his close friends, the one who have been with Sanada as they train and shape up the regulars on Yukimura's absence. Another smile crept on Yukimura's face, he remembered the first matches in this camp, and how the valiant Renji went and gave up his position for Akaya. He was another one of the other half of the regulars who have unfortunately lost, or in his case, retired, who went to a harsher, more barbaric camp. Yukimura was pretty nostalgic, at some point, he wondered why Renji did stayed in Rikkaidai, after all, Yukimura have witnessed what the Seigaku regular's effect on Renji was.

The third of his gaze fell on Yagyuu Hiroshi. Yes, Yagyuu Hiroshi, the first half of his doubles one pair, the Gentleman. Yagyuu, ever the polite and well-mannered person he was, even he and his polite façade have managed to passed by Yukimura's, and even Niou's, eyes. No, Yukimura himself knew the fight in the so-called Gentleman, and his won against Niou on the first matches confirmed his speculations. He was one of the half of the regulars who stayed with Yukimura in the camp. It was during the stay itself that Yukimura has watched how intense his passion was, and Yukimura knew that it grew more intense with the absence of his doubles partner. Something in his mind is saying that Yagyuu wasn't just any other regular, though Yukimura's greater part of his mind efficiently ignored it.

Fourth gaze fell on Kuwahara Jackal. Kuwahara Jackal, the Man with Four Lungs, Rikkaidai's Wall. Even though the half-Brazilian was appointed to look over Akaya often, it was no doubt that he was talented, hard-working and passionate to boot. He has always been calm, and Yukimura have always been thankful for his patience with his doubles partner, Marui. It was no doubt that the tensai have passed on most responsibilities with Jackal, but at the very least he did not complain, not even whined, for that matter. Jackal provided a sturdy wall as well to the other regulars, he was silent but listened at all times. There was another complain in his mind about what he viewed Jackal as, but the greater part of his mind has ignored it as well.

The fifth gaze efficiently dropped to Kirihara Akaya sitting beside him and the other Demons. Kirihara Akaya, the Red Demon and their resident Junior Ace. Akaya is going to succeed him once another school year starts, and Yukimura cannot have any better person to succeed him, after all, Akaya was his protégée. Despite what other players say about their ace, Yukimura knew that it wasn't true at all. After all, he has seen first-hand, that single-minded determination and passion of the boy. He saw the growth with Akaya's latest match with Renji, it was true that the gap was still large, but he knew that passion, and no matter how much amusement over Akaya's naivety he has, Yukimura knew enough that Akaya will one day grow, much more than he is now. And then, there was the doubles match with Shiraishi, no matter where anyone looks and no matter what anyone says, Akaya has become angelic than demonic. After all, he is now able to control his Devil Mode, much to Yukimura's relief. Akaya sure has grown. Protegee, huh..? Somehow, an ignored part of his mind is saying another thing…

His sixth gaze rest upon Niou Masaharu, who was currently lying, breathing hard, and Yukimura, as well as the other Rikkaidai regulars are now currently flocking over him. Niou, the Trickster, the Swindler of the Court. A smile absently formed on Yukimura's lips, Niou has gone far. From the loss at the match with Yagyuu since the beginning of the camp, to the time where he showed utmost kindness to Momoshiro in the mountains, and even now, when he has given everything he has to defeat the U-17 candidates with Atobe. Niou has shown his passion, his will. He has grown, evolved into greater heights, and Yukimura was more than pleased. A bitter smile was plastered on his face when the match was going on, though, because he wanted Niou to stop struggling, when he was imitating Tezuka. Yukimura knew that it was against the Rikkaidai's law, but… somehow, his heart was aching… After all, Niou was his teammate, he was his regular… right? _Are you sure?_ A sudden question passed by Yukimura, and he pointedly ignore it as he drops his last gaze.

The final gaze was given, and rested on Marui Bunta, there on the court. Marui Bunta, the Volley Specialist and Rikkaidai's Magician. Marui has always been a happy and cheerful disposition on the tennis club, despite his unnoticed hard work for his stamina, which was noticed only by Yukimura, or perhaps the other regulars as well. Yukimura knew well enough that Marui's sweet intakes have been enough, and his stamina problems have already been solved, but he has let Marui's sweets stay. After all, it was only nice, right, no it WAS deserving. Yukimura's eyes grew soft. Now his older regular was there, preparing to start a fierce fight, and Yukimura knew that it was a fight of a kind. After all, Marui was a great doubles player, and a great singles player as well. Yukimura can only smile enigmatically, as Marui stands there, his smile as cheerful as ever, blowing his bubblegum, and looking at the Rikkaidai tennis regular with pride, and at Niou with well-deserve concern. Yukimura can only note this aspect of Marui, that he was selfless for the team, he was once, and he will always be. Another inner voice protested, but was ignored.

The inner voice grew louder than ever, its protest clearing up on the surface despite the ignorance, it says _They are not just your teammates, your regulars, Seiichi. They are your companions, your comrades, your closest friends. _Yukimura smiled to himself at this, sadly at the same time, happily. It was true, no matter what Yukimura will try to say and reason out and state, the reason that he has this concern is not because he was and is their buchou, and it is because they were friends, maybe even a family. It was not because of their laws, not even because of their school heritage. No, it was because of their experience, their memories, which have made them bond so much and made them as tight as they were now. No matter what, even if the jackets they wore now are the camps and not Rikkaidai's, it does not matter. They knew in their hearts the special place for all their teammates, their friends, their second family.

And as Yukimura look at how tenderly he, and every other regular, tends Niou, and how every single one of them looks at Niou and Marui with pride and selfless happiness… Yukimura can only smile, because he knew that everyone is always with everyone else. Niou will be forever tended by Yukimura and the others, or at least until the end of his treatment.

Oh, this friendship they have, wonderful and familial.

A/N: So… it's finish, yay! I was so happy writing this! Want some more reflective oneshots? Revieew, please. Please comment, criticize, suggest, favorite, and follow.

Note: I also just noticed that Rikkai has less fanfictions unlike before… or maybe it's just me..? Well, there was a period when Rikkai have this great one shot author… She's in the favorites of my profile, anyway….

Do you think that I have a good shot at writing one-shots…? Submit your criticisms, your suggestion, your heartfelt dedication (*0*) and anything. You can even flame me and I'll use it to burn my marshmallows and I'll use the ash as fertilizer. And, compliments and praises are welcome, and I'll enjoy it with cookies…

Want some cookies..? Then click REVIEW.


End file.
